


Hatchet for your Heart

by Yboiveth



Category: Chad - Fandom, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), Incel
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Was Told Not to Do This so I Did it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: Five years ago, Incel would've never believed he'd fall in love with Chad, but here they were.





	Hatchet for your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Three's Groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Three%27s+Groupchat).



> I Hope I Get Kicked For this

Originally, they had been bitter enemies sense they had ever roomed together.

Chad was loud, proud. Incel was insecure, but much, much more handsome. How they loathed each other, yet they couldn't find it within themselves to cut their losses, well, more like Chad couldn't, and to no end did this make Incel wish to simply bite his shitty triangle of a hair and run towards the woods, to never return to this synthetic hell, like the savage he was not. Always, there annoyed

Perhaps likening the twist he got in his gut to that of a knife was Incel's greatest failure, as the day the two had become friends perhaps mad him understand everything in hindsight. It was the day that Incel was called to the principals office. Lecturing to him, about his poor grades, and his failures, which it should've been another annoyance per usual, but it was only a matter of time before he lashed out. He wanted to know why it was him, because she never acted this way towards.

"TELL ME!!!" HE SCREAMED, REALLY LOUDLY AND YOU KNOW IT'S LOUD BECAUSE IM USING CAPSLOCK THAT ISN'T REALLY CAPSLOCK BECAUSE I'M HOLDING DOWN SHIFT! "WHY IS IT JUST ME!!!!! I GOTT[A KNOW"

"You don't want to."  
  
"YES I DO NOW TELL ME"

And he got his answer. Like chemical reaction, Incel got up when he heard her answer, and ran towards his room, like a poor attempt to escape himself. And the words ring through his mind, like all bad memories that play on their broken record.

"You're. Not. Valid."

He then fell on his bed and cried loudly, then Chad came in, and held him in his beefy arms full of love.  
"Go away" Incel said

"Bro.... I Love you! Gay for you!"

"Bro..."

Then they ran off the island, got married, and ended up adopting the clock and notepad from Don't Hug me I'm Gay that Everyone really Likes. TRUE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOBGSUF'O;NSE;SGR;OWESFWAE548374980348543345OEISH[OA;JKF XNVOIty^$%%#$%%^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5


End file.
